Demoncherry
Demoncherry is a Navitas Demoness who is currently wife to the Grandmaster of the Holy Order, and female head of the Palatine family. Mother to their two children, she has spent a lot of time raising them at their home estate, but also frequents at the Order and various venues. Basic Information Name Demoncherry / Cherry Palatine Age Race Homo Navitas (Human Navitas hybrid) Physical Traits Demoncherry is around average height, with blueish grey eyes and medium length red hair in a bob, a pair of black horns originally growing from amongst this but now they are white, curved, and jeweled with golden chains. Personality Origin Childhoood Demoncherry was born to an ordinary family in a small village in the southern midlands of England, living a relatively normal life up until she was approaching the cusp of adolescence. At this time curiosity took the better of her. Near the village was a vast plain, upon which lay a gigantic tree taller than the others, this had come to be known as the golden eagle tree, as a giant shimmering eagle made from pure gold and set with emeralds was said to be residing in the tree. Rumours spread that the eagle flew over the plains at night searching for its lost love, though when girls began disappearing occasionally a curfew was put in place on the village, preventing any of the children from leaving after 7pm. This one girl however snuck out, her curiosity taking her to the plain where she wandered gazing up at the tree, wondering how a person would even fit within it, though the field, cool after a hot day suddenly shimmered green below her feet, taking on the look and feel of molten emerald, just as boned hands rose from beneath the surface, a multitude of skeletons grabbing the girl and dragging her under, all the while the eagle circled. Abduction Marched along underground with the skeletons, she could feel a great heat down here, as gazing around great plains of lava lay in every direction, interspersed by crags and rock. Dreading what lay ahead, she was finally brought to a great room, regal yet terrifying. The floor was of a marble construction that was slicktly transparent, lava flowing beneath its surface, thoug the walls almost looked like bark, set with large emeralds. within this room the guards were different to the skeletons, though their forms not easy to be made out as each wore draconic fullplate. Feathers rustled as the golden eagle soared overhead and landed upon a golden throne before her, just as one of the sentries reached down and blindfolded her. Moments later the sound of roaring fire issued forth, but it was a voice, the voice of the golden lord. Escape For countless years Demoncherry was the slave of the lord Ueto, used and abused she completely forgot who she was or any of her childhood, as her body began to be changed by the demonic fire, the navitas genes taking on the aspects of a demon herself. Countless times she tried to escape and failed, the Golden Lord got careless however, and one day she succeeded, fleeing across the lava plains to find herself back on the plain by her home, but not even recognising it she stumbled off into the wilderness. Palatine encounters Stumbling along, she found herself coming face to face with Fallen, at the time acting as a harbinger of chaos for his own means, and the two fought, Demoncherry attempting to defend herself with the small enchanted dagger she had taken with her on her escape, though the evil knight overpowered her, caying her to flee for her life but in the process her wings being badly injured. Thinkign she had escaped successfully, here was this man again, standing right before here blockign her route of escape, but this time she wouldnt let him finish her off. Demoncherry drew her dagger and fought Fallen's twin, of course being Angelus. Exhausted, she eventually broke down and collapsed, the knight merely looking over her and comforting her, before carrying her off to tend to her wounds and find her a place to stay. Awaking in an inn, she found her wounds bandaged and healing well, only to hear tales of the knight who she decided to seek out, the one she could remember showing her kindness in her life. She finally reached him again on a vast battlefield bodies and strange suits of armour strewn everywhere, the land itself was scarred in places, and atop a rock stood the knight by a large crvasee, garbed in a long black and white coat with his sword, though wounded. Repying her debt to him she helped him away and tended to his wounds. The Holy Order Settling down for a peaceful life with Angelus, they loved happily for a long time, birthing two children and helping to raise them. Demoncherry spent her time at the order aiding in the organizing of the events and annual balls, until Arcanjelo went rogue. White demon When Nathaniel left the order to track down Arcanjelo she was not far behind, fearing the safety of her son, but after Arcanjelo broke down before him at the sight of his daughter it was not Nathaniel she stepped in to save, but Arcanjelo. Stepping between them however she did not see the retaliatory attack, which struck her, but because she had shown forgiveness to Arcanjelo her regaining grace was complete, transforming the demoness into a white demon. Abilities Natural Abilities *'Acrobat - ' Demoncherry has become extremely adept at maneuvering as well as the use of various tools such as Yo-Yos, Poi, Batons, etc. Navitas Abilities *'Navitas enhancements - '''The natural increased strength, speed, healing, and halted aging process *'Demon Fire - 'The Manipulation of fire in all its forms, can also add Hellfire or Holy Whitefire to attacks *'Soul Manip - 'Negative feelings emotions and thoughts are able to seep from her being at will, effecting all those around her, often leading them to act lethargic and sluggish. *'Wings - '''Since her turning demoncherry has had these, though during a fight with fallen they were badly damaged and she has never used them for flight since. Gallery Image:Demoncherry Black Mug by posse uk.jpg|Demoncherry Image:Lux Aeterna by demoncherry.jpg|Battle costume Trivia Category:Heroes Category:Holy Order